1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system which is modeled on the function of neural cells in the brain of an organism, called a "neural network type" system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A data processing system of the so-called "neural network type" has a large number of data lines. Consequently, it can form a few neurons because of the restriction of the number of pins, when realized by hardware. It may also be processed by software so as to avoid such restriction, but the processing speed is not fast enough. It was impossible to apply the data processing system of the neural network type to consumers because it necessitated a high speed and large capacity computer.